467th Guards District Training Centre
The 467th Guards District Training Centre of the Western Military District (Russian: 467 гвардейский Краснознамённый Московско-Тартуский межвидовой окружной учебный центр подготовки младших специалистов) is a training formation of the Russian Ground Forces. It traces its history from Moscow militia units of the Second World War. The division was originally formed as the 3rd Moscow Communist Rifle Division (also reported as the 3rd Moscow Communist People's Militia Division) in Moscow in January 1942. , Armies of the Bear, and in Russian http://smol1941.narod.ru/divnaropolh.htm It received a baptism of fire in the northwestern part of the group of the Moscow Defense Zone. It then became the 130th Rifle Division (Second Formation) on 22 January 1942.Robert G. Poirier and Albert Z. Conner, The Red Army Order of Battle in the Great Patriotic War, Novato: Presidio Press, 1985. ISBN 0-89141-237-9. The division was given a Guards banner on December 8, 1942 in the North-Western Front, when it became 53rd Guards Rifle Division. On 28 April 1943 the division was awarded the Order of the Red Banner. In August 1944 it received the honorary name of "Tartu". From Moscow it fought through the cities of Staraya Russa, Leningrad, Pskov, Tartu, and Riga. With 51st Army of the Kurland Group (Leningrad Front) May 1945.Poirer and Connor Fighting completed May 9, 1945 in the city of Liepaja (Republic of Latvia). During the war, the two women snipers Polivanova Maria and Natalia Kovshova awarded the title Hero of the Soviet Union. Two Moscow streets are named after these brave women. In addition, Azerbaijani Junior Lieutenant Ziba Ganiyeva was a female sniper with the division''Azerbaijan Soviet Encyclopedia'' (1979), vol. 3, p. 137 who accounted for 21 kills and was awarded with the Medal For the Defence of Moscow, Combat Order of the Red Banner and the Order of the Red Star. On December 1, 1964 it became known as part of the training division, in October 1966 received the honorary name "Moscow": from now on it is called the 53rd Guards Red Banner of the Moscow-Tartu Training Motorised Rifle Division. The division was awarded with a Banner of the CPSU Central Committee, the Presidium of the USSR Supreme Soviet and the Council of Ministers, the sign "50 years of the USSR", Honorary Diploma of the Supreme Soviet of the USSR. The division became the 26th Guards Tank Training Division in 1979. On 14 September 1987 the 26th Guards Tank Training Division became the 467th District Training Centre.Holm, 53rd Guards Training Motor Rifle Division, 2015. At the end of the Cold War, the 11th Guards Tank Division's 44th Guards Tank Regiment withdrew from Germany to Vladimir in the Russian Federation, joining the centre, in the Moscow Military District. On its arrival it absorbed the 9th Tank Training Regiment. On September 1, 2012 it became 467 Guards Red Banner Moscow-Tartu District Training Centre for junior specialists of the Western Military District, it is stationed in Kovrov, Vladimir Oblast. In 2013, training of specialists of motorized infantry, armored forces, air defense forces and artillery, strategic rocket forces, unmanned aircraft, engineering, service dog, communications, NBC defense, air force, navy, military, aerospace defense, military School cooks was being carried out.71-летие Окружного учебного центра, 29 January 2013. The structure consists of 26 compounds of military units deployed in 10 regions of Russia, in three federal districts. The 71st anniversary of the division was marked by the descendant 467th Guards District Training Centre in 2013. A veteran who attended the feast, Stanislav Iofin, one of the first volunteer militia - and one of the 29 survivors said '..The division were more than 700 people: snipers pulemёtchitsy was even a female mortar calculator! Among them, a lot of Heroes of the Soviet Union, and the man who was awarded the highest award - the Order of Lenin - was also a woman. Women fought with dignity, they deserve the utmost respect.' References Category:Army training units and formations of Russia Category:Military units and formations established in 1987